


[50 sentences]

by anenko



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: 1sentence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme Set Epsilon, for 1sentence, focused on Ban and Himiko's relationship.  Mostly gen, with a small dash of het.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[50 sentences]

**01 motion**

Himiko can't stop moving: she can't risk thinking, *remembering.*

**02 cool**

Ban acts cool, but Himiko isn't fooled--they know each other too well, and better than they want to.

**03 young**

Sometimes--when she's not careful--Himiko remembers what is felt like to be young and happy when she's around Ban.

**04 last **

Ban had thought the family he'd found in Yamato and Himiko would last forever; he should have known better--(he did know better).

**05 wrong **

Every time Himiko thinks she has Ban figured out, he proves her wrong.

**06 gentle**

Ban is not gentle with Himiko; she would hate him for his concern if he showed any.

**07 one**

Himiko doesn't need another brother--Ban killed the only one she had, and the only one she wants.

**08 thousand**

Himiko has thought of a hundred ways to kill Ban (he could give her a thousand more, if she asked).

**09 king**

I'm going to be as rich as a king someday, Ban says; I'll buy you something nice, Himiko--bigger tits, maybe.

**10 learn**

Better that she hate him than learn the truth, Ban decides--it is easier to live with hate than without hope.

**11 blur**

Boundaries blur at night; sometimes Himiko dreams of Ban's hands, Ban's mouth.

**12 wait**

Ban has spent years waiting for this moment; he's distantly proud of her when Himiko faces him without flinching, and says: prepare to die, Midou Ban.

**13 change**

They've both changed--seen and done too much--and it shouldn't be so easy to fall back into old habits.

**14 command**

They're both used to Yamato being in command; left alone, they never fail to clash.

**15 hold**

Ban holds himself to a promise shared only with the dead: he'll die before he'll let anyone (else) hurt Himiko.

**16 need**

She doesn't need his help, Himiko insists, so Ban waits and watches (and discovers that she's right).

**17 vision**

Himiko watches Ban burn to death; Ban slides his glasses back into place a minute later, and Himiko shouldn't feel so *light* at the sight of him (alive).

**18 attention**

Why is it, Ban wonders, that the only women who pay him any attention are the ones who want him dead?

**19 soul **

Soulless bastard, Himiko says--you're hardly even human.

**20 picture**

The woman says: what a pretty picture the two of you make; Himiko flushes, and mutters: crazy old bat.

**21 fool**

Only a fool would trust Midou Ban; I trust him, Yamato says; Himiko can but reply: and you're *dead.*

**22 mad**

Himiko has every right to be furious, but Ban isn't about to die at her hands.

**23 child**

Beware the Voodoo Children, Ban's grandmother warns--but Himiko is hardly more than a child, and she's a *friend.*

**24 now**

Himiko has comforted herself with thoughts of Ban's death for years; now, though--she doesn't know what she wants.

**25 shadow **

There are shadows in Himiko's eyes; Ban knows that he's responsible for more than his fair share of them.

**26 goodbye **

Ban isn't good at saying goodbye; none of this relationships end on such a positive note.

**27 hide **

You've gotta stop telegraphing your moves, or you'll end up dead sooner than not, Ban tells her.

**28 fortune **

Fortune favours the bold, Himiko grins wildly, and attacks; for once, Ban is left scrambling to keep up with her.

**29 safe**

Himiko knows that she's safe with Ban--but then, she's learned that there's all kinds of dangerous.

**30 ghost **

There is a ghost of a smile on Himiko's battered face; idiot, Ban snarls, and holds the antidote to Himiko's lips.

**31 book **

Ban is quiet and serious when he reads, and while she doesn't understand the appeal of his boring old books, Himiko appreciates the changes they bring out in Ban.

**32 eye**

Ban has the most beautiful eyes Himiko has ever seen; she still plans to gouge them out when she next sees him.

**33 never**

Ban has never thought about fucking Himiko--at least, not seriously (because he's not blind, but he's not stupid, either).

**34 sing **

Cursed blood sings in her veins, threatens to drive her mad--and Ban is there, waiting, watching.

**35 sudden**

It's been the two of them, alone against the world for as long as Himiko can recall--and suddenly, there's Ban, and now they're three.

**36 stop**

Himiko can't stop loving Ban, and can't stop hating him--she's tried, and she's tired.

**37 time **

His time with Himiko and Yamato were some of the best days of his life; the memory of them is too bitter to bear.

**38 wash **

There's blood on the wall, the floor, Ban's hands; the sight of it all is stained into Himiko's memory.

**39 torn**

Ban hands Himiko his shirt, and smirks: maybe it's time to invest in some sturdier clothes?

**40 history **

They used to burn witches; Himiko thinks fire would make a fitting end for Ban.

 

**41 power **

Ban is powerful, so Himiko knows that she must grow strong, and even stronger yet.

**42 bother **

Ban learns early on not to bother Yamato and Himiko when they're making their potions (we call *that* one the devolution scent; you like it, Ban?)

**43 god**

Ban doesn't believe in God, or fate, or anything other than his own strength and wit; Himiko used to (but that was a lifetime ago).

**44 wall**

They both help hold up the wall between them--it's safer for everyone, that way.

**45 naked **

Seeing Ban without his glasses feels more intimate than finding him without his clothes, and Himiko has done both.

**46 drive **

Yamato doesn't trust either of them to drive his car; he doesn't bother to complain when they race each other in stolen ones.

**47 harm **

Ban is cautious; the serpent coiled in his arm could snap Himiko in half, given the chance.

**48 precious **

Precious things break too easily, Ban tells Himiko; she believes him.

**49 hunger **

Himiko is no innocent, but she doesn't like the way that something in Ban always hungers for violence.

**50 believe**

I'm sorry, Ban says, but Himiko doesn't care--I don't believe you, she says.


End file.
